Disconnect
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: It all started with an accident made in a moment of panic. Luck had been on his side then though, leading him to find the one who had begun to win his heart in the most unlikeliest of people. And now it was up to him to make right all he'd done wrong in his life, starting here, with Edd. But nobody said that it'd ever be easy, and Kevin was about to figure that out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Again, just a little something that I wrote for my girlfriend. Again, **I don't remember much from the series, I just draw on personal headcanon.** But I hope you all enjoy it.

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Pairing: Kevedd (aka: Kevin/Edd)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy or anything like that.

* * *

**Disconnect**

**Chapter one**

* * *

He never paid attention to usernames when he was chatting online, because half of them never made any sense or were too long, plus when he was at school, he was a little too worried about having a teacher look over his shoulder to pay attention to such things since he was minimizing the screen every few moments.

Today was the day he found out that he hated it when he did that. Because of his lack of attention for such a trivial thing, he had ended up accidently exiting a chat he'd been enjoying just a little too much and been unable to figure out who it was he'd been talking to in the chatroom. It was almost just as well though really, as the bell rang just a few moments later, but it haunted him as he walked through the halls, on his way to his final class of the day.

The guy had been pretty much perfect, if not a bit nerdy, but he was totally okay with that, preferred it actually, since the more nerdy side of himself had to be hidden while he was at school. He had a reputation at stake, for crying out loud. But this guy had seemed so wonderful, loved books and science, art and literature, and even though he talked about cleanliness like he had some OCD about it, Kevin really couldn't bring himself to think any less of the guy. It was really kinda cute.

He had to stop the line of thought though, because he was away from the internet now and that part of himself had to hide. Regardless that there were rumors around the school of how he'd done half of his football team, he couldn't out himself. He'd never dream of it. At least not right now.

His thoughts drifted back to the guy he'd been chatting with as he thought of his outing himself. Because well…maybe he'd do it for the right guy. And maybe he was a little insane, to think some guy he'd talked to for about an hour would be "the one." He didn't believe in that shit anyway.

Or at least…he hadn't… Not until he passed by the dorks on his final few feet to class and stopped dead in the hall.

"He was really sweet… Or at least I thought so, I even kinda liked him, but then he just exited off the chat without any warning…"

He knew that voice before he even had to turn around, but he was still surprised to see who it was when he did. Because…no. There was no way. He'd been going to school with him for…well forever… No… It couldn't be the same guy. But well…maybe. The dweeb was a little too clean and a little too smart… So…

Kevin did something far too impulsive then and ripped a sheet of paper out of the notebook in his hand, jotting down his username and a quick note as the bell rang and the trio across from him started to leave.

"Hey! Dweeb!" he called out, catching everyone's attention in the hall, but Edd knew when he was being spoken to. He stopped and Kevin jogged over to him, holding out the paper.

"You dropped this," he said quickly before moving into his classroom, leaving a confused Edd in his wake as the boy opened up and looked at the paper in his hands.

His eyes widened at the username and the note that followed:

_Dunno if it really was you, but sorry for the disconnect, hit the wrong button when the teacher walked up… Meet up after school?_

Edd scanned the note a few times over before shoving it into his pocket and heading into the same class as Kevin, one of the few they took together. And Kevin noticed how Edd's eyes watched him most of the class.

He wouldn't say he wasn't happy about that, but he wasn't gonna get his hopes up. Because, well, sure, maybe the dork was cute…and smart…and just about everything he liked in a guy, but Kevin wasn't even sure he was THE guy.

By the way Edd kept staring though, he figured his chances were pretty good. And, sure enough, Edd hung around after the bell, making it so they and the teacher were the only ones left in the room before they walked out of the door together, neither speaking until they were walking off campus together.

Finally, Edd broke the silence, "So…was it really you?"

Kevin looked at the ground, a little flushed. "Yeah, I think so." He could see Edd nod out of the corner of his eyes and figured it was now or never.

He took a deep breath and just went for it, "So, uh…Dweeb…wanna come over to my house and hang out?"

He swore he could feel the heat of Edd's blush as they walked, but maybe it was just his own. "Sure, but, maybe…maybe it's about time you called me Edd."

"Alright…Edd."

* * *

A/N: And that's that, short and sweet. I hope you all enjoy it. Review are appreciated. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there again! I decided, because I've gotten a little caught up in this pairing thanks to my girlfriend, that I would elongate the one-shot this originally was and turn it into a full length story which will eventually lead up to what happened in _Again_.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Disconnect**

**Chapter two**

* * *

It was all just a little bit too crazy if he thought about it, and right now, thinking about it was just about the only thing that Kevin could do as he paced around his kitchen, having used the excuse of getting some drinks to bail from the room only moments after they'd gotten in. But he'd been in here for more than a minute – more like way closer to five, which everyone knew was far more than the acceptable amount of time to grab some drinks – clinking things around every few moments to make it appear as if he were busy with more than just his racing thoughts.

Because, as he kept repeating to himself under his breath, this was all just a little bit too crazy, having _him_ right there in the next room. Hell, having even approached him in the first place was a level of absurd he'd never thought he'd reach in his life. But there, in that moment, back at school with a crowd of people around him to nearly hide whatever embarrassment or nervousness he was sure he had felt, it hadn't been so bad. Really, it had almost seemed like a good idea… Well maybe not _good_, but not _stupid_. Now though? Now all it was, was stupid.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation, which some people might have found rather surprising, because what was that? _Kevin_, who usually didn't seem to give a damn about much, who hit on any girl that passed by without a second thought to embarrassment or rejection – because _really_, who would reject _him_? – who was just pretty much confidant about everything in general was now reduced to hiding out in his own kitchen, nervous and tongue-tied because of…of Edd?

It was ridiculous really, but for God sake's, he'd never even been in the company of a guy he was interested in outside of the internet, and now…now he had fucking _Double D_ sitting on his couch, waiting for him.

"I'm fucking insane," was the conclusion he finally came to, because it seemed to be about the only thing that could fit. He was insane for inviting him over, for having ever written that note to him in the first place, for thinking that they could have anything remotely in common; this was _Edd_ he was talking about, for crying out loud. And when it came to opposites, Edd was just…well, he was just… Just what?

Kevin finally halted his frantic footsteps and placed his hands on the counter in front of him, trying to figure it out. He couldn't say that Edd was his exact opposite. Really, as he stood there, actually thinking about it, he couldn't even say that they had nothing in common. Yeah, he was perceived as a jock at school, one who didn't seem to give much care to his academic life on a whole, but the truth was he was almost at the top of his class.

And that truth, the one he had spent a good deal of his time keeping from his friends, just happened to be the thing that tied him and Edd together. It took a moment for him to digest all that, to finally open up to the realization that all these years—

"…Kevin?"

He whipped around at the tentative voice, eyes wide and heart jumping in his chest to find that Edd was standing behind him, fidgeting slightly. Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but the moment he took in the entirety of Edd's presence he couldn't remember for the life of him what he'd been about to say. Because he was _here_, and the enormity of that was something that hurt Kevin to even think about.

Because after all these years and all the things he'd done that he couldn't bring himself to think of in this moment, the kid was still here. And it was amazing, mindboggling really, as he watched Edd stand there awkwardly, looking about as frightened as he felt himself. Amazing that Edd had still been able to put some sort of trust in him after all this time, and because of what? This strange chance they had stumbled upon to finally be themselves and open up to someone that shared an interest, and perhaps move beyond that which they were now?

Kevin finally shook his head at that thought, because he didn't deserve it, and he knew it in ways he couldn't even explain, because he had done things, some of them terrible, but each of them more cruel and horrifying than the last. And to even think that he could ask this much of the other teen was something he had lost the right to when they had been in middle school. Maybe even before that.

"…K-Kev—"

"You shouldn't be here…" he finally managed to get out, watching as Edd froze at that and knew the boy thought he had made such a mistake in coming here and that he was most likely about to be made fun of, or even worse.

"I…Oh… I-I just thought, but, no… No, okay…"

Edd took a step back and Kevin's heart clenched painfully in his chest, but he knew that this was the right thing. He didn't deserve this boy's kindness. After all he'd done, Edd had every right to scream at him and call him every dirty name he'd ever thrown out to keep up his image. Hell, Kevin would even understand if it ended up turning violent, regardless if that wasn't something that was normal for Edd's character. Everyone went a little overboard sometimes.

But the most Edd did was nod just slightly and begin backpedalling for a few moments before he turned around and was out of sight, heading, Kevin knew, to the front door to leave. But the door never opened, although the footfalls heading toward it had died out seconds ago, and that was enough to get Kevin moving out of the kitchen he had holed himself up in.

What he found himself staring at just after turning the corner was a more painful sight than when he had watched Edd walk away from him. Because now Edd was standing feet away at the door, just standing, or at least, that was what Kevin had thought for a moment, until he noticed the tremor that was overtaking the slighter body before him.

Tentatively, he took a step forward, being as quiet as he possibly could, but freezing up when he was only a few steps away from the other boy. He could hear Edd's quiet sobs now. It twisted something inside of him and he reached out slowly, wanting to comfort him in any way he could, but his hand stilled with his fingers only a hairsbreadth away from making contact.

"…Edd…"

Edd shuffled closer to the door at his voice and Kevin took a step back, knowing then that his presence wasn't wanted here, but he was unable to leave altogether. Because they had made some sort of connection before, in that chatroom, and now, having just spent the walk home with him, Kevin knew that there was definitely something there, some sort of connection between them that he couldn't begin to explain. Regardless if he deserved Edd's trust and presence or not, Kevin knew how he felt and he knew now that he wanted to begin to make up for his past mistakes. Not leaving Edd alone right now was the right thing to do. He hoped.

"W-why…?"

For a moment the question startled him, but then it simply confused him into asking, "Why what, Dweeb?" Kevin flinched at the name that slid from his lips. He hadn't meant to say it, but it had just become something normal after all these years, something Kevin couldn't quite rip himself away from saying, although he hadn't meant it derogatorily since they'd left middle school.

Edd didn't seem to even notice it though and just shrugged his shoulders, "I-I thought…before that m-maybe you might…" he shrugged again, "W-was this just some joke?"

Kevin didn't have anything to say for a moment. Of course this wasn't a joke. The only jokes he pulled nowadays were the malicious ones on Eddy, but that had always been how they were with one another, and it would never stop. But this…

"No."

It was the simplest answer he could give, and one he almost wished he hadn't when Edd turned toward him, letting him see the tearstains along his cheeks and the puffiness that now surrounded his rather pretty green-blue eyes.

"Then why shouldn't I be here…?" Edd whispered quietly, his eyes resolutely on the ground between them, "I thought…well I actually thought you liked me…"

_Well damn_…

Kevin sighed, brought his hand up to rub over his face and, knowing that he would probably regret it, said slowly, "…I do…"

He tried not to notice how quickly Edd's head shot up at those two words, just like he tried not to notice the renewed hope in the eyes. Hope he knew he had crushed once today already. Hope he knew he didn't deserve to have Edd have in him, but that shined so brightly that he almost felt as if he were worthy of it.

Behind that though there was a question burning, a quiet desperation to have him affirm what he had just said so he shrugged slightly, "I mean, I guess. I dunno…" Still, it all seemed just as good as what he had said in the first place, as Edd finally moved toward him, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands.

"May I…stay then?"

Something screamed at Kevin to say no, to shake the skinny boy in front of him and ask him just why he would want to, because _what was wrong with him_? Wasn't he angry? Wasn't he disgusted by the mere thought of being around someone who had treated him so horribly? Because he should be! Because right now, Kevin was disgusted by himself, by what he had been before and what he had forced himself to be now for the people he called his friends.

Instead, though, he didn't grab Edd, he didn't ask any of those questions that were there waiting on the tip of his tongue. He honestly couldn't get his mouth open to ask them. With each new question that came to mind and every new inquiry toward the sanity of the teen opposite him he felt his tongue weighed down more and more, and no matter how hard he tried or how badly he wanted to ask, he just couldn't bring himself to.

Maybe he didn't wanna ruin this moment though, and that was what kept him from speaking, because somewhere inside he knew that this was it, his last and only chance he would have to try and make things right. To maybe, just maybe, be the cause of Double D's happiness for once, and not his misery, because he'd been that too often and he wanted it to change.

Yes, perhaps that was his motivation now, but Kevin didn't really want to think about it right then, because to him it was just what he felt was the right thing to do. He just wanted this moment, this one afternoon to try and get to know the teen better, to get to know himself better even.

Finally then, words broke from his lips, quiet and hesitant, but nevertheless there, "Yeah, uh, sure."

He promptly turned away just as a small smile broke over Double D's lips and led him back into the living room where they had been meant to sit and talk before. This time when he motioned to the couch and watched as Edd took his seat he didn't dash off into the kitchen on some stupid excuse, because he knew already how that would turn out, but instead he sat down next to him, though not too close.

Silence reigned over them quickly afterward, a thick, awkward silence that made Kevin take to looking around the room as his intestines knotted up painfully. The conclusion was brought to him then that this whole getting to know you business was a lot harder than he'd thought possible, and he began to feel pity for all the people who'd had to do this before the internet had made it all a lot simpler, even fun he would go so far to say.

Once he'd had that thought though, Kevin turned to face Double D, intent on asking him about how he'd ended up coming across the website they'd met on in the first place, but was effectively stopped from speaking when he noticed the way Edd was staring at him. He tilted his upper body back a little bit and cocked an eyebrow, smirk sliding onto his face.

"Just gonna stare the conversation outta me, Dweeb?"

Edd started slightly when Kevin's voice ran through the empty room, coming back to his senses with a little gasp before looking down out of what Kevin could only assume was embarrassment.

"My sincerest apologies, Kevin, that was incredibly rude of me."

Kevin huffed out a little laugh, beginning to feel a bit more relaxed now that the ice had been broken somewhat. "S'alright, Dork, don't worry about it, yeah?" Edd nodded minutely, letting the silence settle over them again, though this time he was decidedly staring down at his hands.

Not wanting to have another five minutes before he could bring himself to say something, Kevin dove in, "So…what ended up bringing the Double Dweeb extraordinaire to sink as low as chatting online during a class?" _Or ever_, he had to add in his mind, because picturing Edd doing something other than some sort of work or what he deemed as "fun" was just a little too much of a stretch for his imagination at this point.

For the second time in the past half hour, Double D's head shot up with a form of excitement sparking in his eyes as his lips split into a small crooked grin, "Well, it was fascinating really, you see…"

From there they talked for hours, their conversation never taking a halt for much more than a bathroom break or to grab drinks and snacks, but finally as the sun was setting, Edd gasped and checked his watch.

"Oh my goodness! I never even noticed the time!"

Kevin looked over at the clock then as well and saw that it was indeed rather late, nearly 8:30 in fact. "I'm guessin' you need to get going then?" Edd looked up at him and gave a small, sheepish smile, something Kevin had seen a lot of in the hours they'd been enjoying one another's company, and something he'd come to like very much.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, Kevin, but I'm afraid I still have a small amount of homework I've yet to do," Edd explained with the most sincere apologetic look on his face. Kevin couldn't help but smile as he stood up, Edd following his lead, before he walked him to the door, trying not to notice how nice the dweeb looked with the sunset shining on the horizon behind him.

It seemed though, that standing here along the threshold of Kevin's home, their conversations and jokes fading into memory now, that the silence from earlier was back, uncomfortable and as infuriating as before, this time though, it was Edd who broke it when he leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on Kevin's cheek, the blush coming alight on his face from the action becoming contagious and spreading to Kevin's as well.

They both looked down to the ground in nervousness when Edd had moved back away from him, and Kevin just hoped that there was a wide gap-toothed smile shining on the other, paler face that would mirror his own.

"T-thank you, for this afternoon, it was very enjoyable!"

The squeak was the last thing Kevin heard before he watched Edd's feet shuffle away back across the street quickly, and only then did he deem it safe to look up, watching after the boy—the first boy he had ever really had the chance to know in a way like this. A goofy little grin danced across his lips for a brief moment as he thought about it, watching Edd stop at his door after he'd opened it and look back in his direction before ducking inside and out of sight.

Kevin stood in his own doorway a moment longer, just watching as darkness settled over the street before him, reflecting over the conversations they'd had and the way he now felt, a little empty inside and incredibly jealous that he'd lost so much time getting to know the boy in the past. At least he had the chance now though, and really, it was all that mattered.

The door clicked shut quietly then, once Kevin saw the light, in what he could only figure was Edd's room, come on. He walked back into the living room before taking the stairs up and trudging into his own room, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he went and typing out a short message to send to the number of a certain dork he'd just recently gotten.

_Anytime._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disconnect**

**Chapter three**

* * *

Edd stared determinedly at the text message that had sparked his phone into life just moments beforehand, trying desperately to keep the blush he could feel creeping up his neck at bay. It was quickly found to be an effort in vain though as the word stared back at him from the screen, bringing with its presence a renewed tingle in his lips from where they had touched upon the smooth, clean-shaven cheek of the red-head he had just _enjoyed_ putting off doing homework for.

He tugged his lower lip between his teeth as he watched the screen of his phone begin to blackout, touching it gently to set it alight again and feeling a flutter somewhere inside of him as he continued to stare at the text. He knew that this was just a little more than foolish, getting so flustered over one little word, because he had thought that he was at least slightly above such schoolgirl type antics. But as he continued to stand there it was becoming apparent that not even he was exempt from the much clichéd thoughts, actions and feelings that came with one's first crush.

That was the thought that finally gave Edd the motivation to put the phone down in his desk drawer where he usually kept it while he did his homework so that it would be out of sight and mind. He sat down on his desk chair once the drawer slid home and took to then staring out the window to where he knew Kevin's house was across the street.

Yes, it was no real surprise that he had a crush on the other teen – as he had known it for some time – because even he could admit that Kevin had been gifted with looks that rose above average, but after tonight, after finding out that those nice features were actually backed up by some sort of _substance_, he knew that those feelings had begun to deepen in a way he didn't exactly know if he approved of yet. Because it was complicated; the boy who had spent a good deal of their younger years together making sure to almost go out of his way to pick on him and his friends, and who he had begun to avoid at all costs as they'd grown was now the same boy who he had just spent hours with, talking and laughing as if their past was nothing but a dream, imagined and easily forgotten though an afterimage would always be there burning in the back of your mind.

It wasn't the case though, Edd knew that. What had happened between them, all the things Kevin had done over the years hadn't just gone away because of this. They never would go away, but Edd had grown and he had forgiven the teen somewhere along the line… Maybe that was what made this all a little bit easier, knowing that he didn't carry a grudge for all the bad that had been done to him. Knowing he wasn't like Eddy…

He chuckled under his breath. Yes, regardless that Eddy was his friend he still liked to think himself better than him, maturity wise. After all, he wasn't the one that constantly refused to cease in this strange feud with Kevin that had seemed to have been going on since the beginning of time.

So no, he wasn't like Eddy. He had forgiven Kevin sometime ago when the teasing had stopped and the teen didn't go out of his way to make his life miserable. And although he knew that he should perhaps be feeling some sort of unhappiness with the way Kevin treated his friend, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but exasperation, toward Eddy, because there had been many a moment when the opportunity had arisen to make some sort of truce between them.

Edd shook his head, forcing himself to look away from the window and this line of thought as he came to the conclusion that yes, he liked Kevin, and yes, it was okay to like him, regardless of their past, as the red-head seemed genuinely interested in making up for those mistakes. And he left it at that as he retrieved his backpack and spread his various assignments and books out before him, deciding that he'd spent enough time distracting himself.

The next two hours were well spent, and when he finally tucked his last book into his bag, Edd stretched and yawned with a small, sleepy smile on his face and a feeling of accomplishment flourishing in his chest as it always did after he successfully finished his work. His next twenty minutes were spent taking a shower and then getting ready for bed.

When he returned to his room he opened up his desk drawer to retrieve his phone and saw that he had missed a call from Eddy, though he deemed it unimportant enough from the voicemail he'd been left and so didn't return the call. He'd see him in the morning anyway.

At that, Edd looked back up to his window, staring out to see a single light still on in the upper rooms of Kevin's home, but only letting his gaze linger for a moment before he looked back down at his phone to open the text he'd gotten from the teen hours before. Curiosity began to well in his chest while he sank underneath the covers of his bed, eyes glued to the single word that now seemed to stare back at him tauntingly.

He would see Kevin tomorrow, though whether in the morning on his way to school or roaming the halls of the establishment itself Edd couldn't say, but he knew it would happen, that they would end up running into each other at some point. They did share a few classes together after all. So what would it be like between them now? Surely Kevin wouldn't act like nothing had happened, but it also wasn't like one evening spent getting to know one another meant that much of anything had changed between them, regardless of the kiss he'd given him.

A sigh escaped him, his thoughts running in circles. He reached up and turned out the lamp on his bedside table, deciding that now was no longer the time to worry about this. Yes, he was curious as to how they would now act around one another, but it was something that could wait and be addressed in the morning. So he plugged his phone in to charge before turning over on his side and closing his eyes…

Before quickly turning over and grabbing for his phone again, typing out a quick, simple message and sending it without much more thought.

_Good night, Kevin._

He found himself feeling a little more at ease once it was confirmed that the text had been sent and he set his phone down again, this time not bothering to turn over as he let his eyes slip closed, falling to sleep relatively quickly afterward, his dreams occupied by a certain red-headed jock.

**XxX**

Edd found himself staring at his phone again the next morning once he had dressed, checked over his homework and had breakfast, though now he had abandoned staring at the message Kevin had sent him the night before so that he could watch the indicator blink relentlessly in the blank white text space. He still hadn't decided if sending another text was a wise idea when his one from last night had gone unanswered.

The decision was taken out of his hands though when he heard a violent knocking on the front door followed by the ringing of the doorbell as it was pushed an innumerable amount of times. Edd knew who it was immediately, and also knew that the incessant noise wouldn't stop until he appeared, so he slipped his phone into his pocket as he moved to meet his friends on the porch.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he greeted quietly, pulling his backpack on and then locking the door behind him as Eddy jumped right in.

"What the hell, Double D! Where d'you disappear to yesterday? Didn't'cha remember that we were supposed to be goin' over plans for my next prank? It's gonna be amazin', and I needed your help with fixing a few little…hey!" Eddy shouted as they walked, jumping quickly in front of Double D and moving to walk backwards in front of him. "Are you even listening to me?"

Truthfully he wasn't, but from every conversation like this that he'd sat through before, Edd knew where it was all heading. So he chose to keep his silence on the matter as he was sure Eddy would let it pass and continue his ramblings momentarily; in times like this Edd was really rather grateful for the bigger teen's short attention span when it came to anything other than his schemes and pranks.

And, for the most part, Eddy didn't disappoint, letting go of the fact that Edd happened to not be listening to him, though seeming a little too intent on finding out what had kept his friend the day before and so asked again, "So what did happen to you yesterday, Sockhead?"

Edd pulled a slight face at the name as he answered, "You must realize, Eddy, that I do have a right to make plans for myself, correct?"

"Oooh, so am I to take that as you found yourself a nice piece of ass then? Geez, man, _finally_!"

Ed, who had been pleasantly quiet on the walk so far, decided to perk up at that moment, a smile stretching his features, "Double D, Double D! Did you make a special friend?"

Edd was about halfway to answering the tall, looming figure of his childlike friend when his eyes caught sight of someone across the street. He found himself staring for only a moment at the form he now recognized as Kevin, who was pushing his bike along beside him while he finished off the last of a slice of toast before stopping to swing his leg over his bike.

"Yo!" Eddy shouted, waving his hand abruptly in front of Edd's face and causing him to break his gaze away from the sight before him, "You're lookin' a little lost there, Double D… What's goin'…wait…" Eddy stopped himself and turned to glance in the direction he kept seeing Edd's eyes dart toward, the slighter of the three having slowly started to shift his focus back to the muscular jock who was hitching his backpack up over his shoulders.

"Hey! Fuckface—"

"Eddy!" Double D immediately admonished, "I don't see any reason why such unflattering language is necessary!"

But Eddy wasn't listening, only shouting more explicit and derogatory remarks across the street over the din of Edd's reprimands. Kevin though was just about as unfazed as ever, only raising his middle finger in a more mild-mannered approach to get his point and feelings across. His gaze flitted for a moment to Edd though, at least that was what Edd had thought as he sent a small, apologetic small Kevin's way, but whatever he thought he had witnessed was gone just as quickly as Kevin pressed a foot to one of his bicycle pedals and began riding away.

Thankfully, the departure seemed to calm Eddy as they began again on their way, though Edd could still hear him muttering beneath his breath things that he was sure he wouldn't approve of, especially not now after what had transpired between him and the red-head the evening before.

He decided to keep his silence on the matter though and they walked in relative silence the rest of the way to school, only Eddy's increasingly quieting mutterings and the hum of some strange tune by Ed keeping the sound of their feet scuffing the ground company until the raucous screams and shouts rose up from the building that now loomed before them.

"I shall see you later, gentlemen," Edd proclaimed as they walked toward the doors of the school. He took his leave of his two friends just as something caught Eddy's attention from the other side of the yard, something he couldn't see and didn't want to see, but was almost positive would end up being a factor in some type of disorder caused by the rowdy troublemaker. It suited Edd just find though; anything that kept Eddy from becoming enthralled with the details of his personal life again was close enough to a Godsend in his eyes.

But as he pushed open the heavy glass door that led into the school he knew that he had another reason for getting away, one he didn't yet know if he was proud to admit as he scanned the foyer before him, eyes taking in the sea of roaming students before him but never finding what they wanted. He just wanted to talk to Kevin.

Even if it was only for a moment or even only another glance, one filled with acknowledgment that he couldn't have imagined from across a street with his eyes straining to see, at the moment, he would take just about anything. Right now he just needed the fulfillment of knowing that everything that had happened the afternoon before hadn't been something spun entirely from his imagination.

As he walked through the halls his hopes began to fall though, knowing that each step he took further into the heart of this wonderful place of learning was just another moment that he went on unknowingly.

Edd hated not knowing things.

He sighed and brought his hand up to rub against his eyes as he made his way to the very end of a crowded corridor, thinking for a moment that if it came to it, if he were desperate enough, he could reach—"Oof!" His body hit something solid and his eyes snapped open immediately, searching the ground as he heard a book drop and kneeling to pick it up along with some scattered papers that had flown out of it.

"Oh my! Oh, goodness, I apologize for my inattentiveness! I—"

"Don't worry about it, Dork."

Edd fingers froze midway through stacking the last sheet of paper on top of the book cradled in his arms. His gaze fixated then on the shoes in front of him and slowly traveled up until he came to see the face that voice still echoing through his mind belonged to.

"K-Kevin!"

An eyebrow raised at the squeak and Edd's eyes hit the ground again while he pushed himself up, heart beating a strange new tattoo against his ribs that spoke of only one thing: _Kevin_.

It was what he had wanted though, and his brain processed that thought after a moment of standing there. This was exactly what he had wanted, just a moment of Kevin's time so that he could inquire about…about…what?

Edd sucked in a slow breath, his lower lip making its way between his teeth as he did, finding himself unable to speak past that initial squeak. Because what was he supposed to say? Yes, this was what he had wanted…or at least what he had thought he had wanted, but it was beginning to become quite apparent to him that perhaps not knowing, perhaps not ever having his illusion shattered was what was more important to him now.

But he found himself looking back up and opening his mouth, to say what exactly he didn't know, but just something, _anything_—

"Kevin! Dude!"

A flush spread over Edd's pale cheeks when he saw Nazz come to a stop next to Kevin, her eyes sweeping over him once but deeming him unimportant as she continued, "Dude, how the hell did you get away from me so quick!"

"Sorry, Nazz, but maybe you shouldn't be—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, dude," Nazz interrupted, waving a hand dismissively at Kevin, who grinned at the girl. "Like you never do it," she mumbled before adding, more loudly, "Anyway, are we going?"

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, just let me grab my book." He reached forward to take it and at that moment Edd realized that he was the one Kevin was taking it from so he quickly thrust his arms out, nearly shoving the book and papers into Kevin's hands. Nazz quirked a brow but Edd didn't notice, his eyes trained a little unsteadily on Kevin's.

"Alright, dude, you got it, let's go," Nazz set off thinking Kevin would be following in her step. But the red-head stood stock-still in front of Double D, regarding him for a moment and giving Edd enough time to finally muster his courage so that he could say, "K-Kevin, I would appreciate it if—"

"Not now, Dweeb," Kevin cut in coolly before sidestepping him and walking in the direction Nazz had gone, leaving Edd alone in the now empty hallway as the bell rang overhead. He stood for a moment, eyes staring at air before him where Kevin had been not a moment before, and then turned slowly to stare down the hall that was now empty save for him.

Kevin's last words stuck with him as he spun back around slowly and gravitated toward the classroom to his left.

_Not now_. Edd frowned, and no matter how badly he wanted to tell himself that obviously they hadn't had time to talk with only moments before the bell, he couldn't. And it hurt.


End file.
